


Short-Short Poems

by MKwitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender, Gen, Gender Neutarilty, Horror, Poems, Slenderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some extremely short poetry about horror and gender neutrality. Yes, both at the same time. Please take note that both of these are very experimental, and also just kinda wierd. I don't really know why I wrote them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short-Short Poems

**Zim**

 

Zie sat in a puddle of blood, contemplating zir life. Zie came to the conclusion that although life was terrible, it was still worth living in,  if only to kill others. Zie slowly got up, surveying the gore around zim. Zir work was beautiful. The blood, bones, and innards all swirling together to make a beautiful tapestry. Zie smiled. Life was in balance again. Zie strode out of the room to greet zir minions. 

 

**Xim**

 

Xie ran through the forest, faster than xie had ever run before. Xir heart pounded, but xie couldn't stop, not when He was out to get xim. Xie stumbled, coughing more. Xir sickness was getting worse. Xie turned and there! He was standing there, His long, long arms open. Xie fell to the ground, and He embraced xim in His deadly arms. 


End file.
